Humano Dragón
by Reginae Obscurae
Summary: Sin importar las circunstancias,Toothless y Hiccup están destinados a estar juntos. Aquella noche, Couldjumper no se llevó a Valka, se llevó a Hiccup. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar a que el pequeño niño se convirtiera en uno más de ellos. Ahora, la historia ya no será como antes, pero el destino es curioso, tramposo y travieso. Summary Completo Dentro ToothlessxHiccup. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Humano Dragón**

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes, Ambientación y demás contenidos de HTTYD no son de mi autoría, yo solo los utilizo para entretenimiento propio y de quienes lean; todo el contenido es de la autoría de Cressilda Cowell. La trama presentada a continuación —de mi creación—no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título:** Humano Dragón

**Pareja Principal:** [ Toothless | Hiccup ]

**Pareja Secundaria:** Indefinidas momentáneamente.

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

"Diálogos humanos"

—_Dragones_—

_Pensamiento de los personajes_

[…] Aclaraciones de la autora

**Género:** Romance | Aventura | Drama

**Ranting:** T+

**Advertencias:** Slash. Relación amorosa entre humano/Dragón. Dragón!Toothless. MovieToothless | MovieHiccup.

**Summary Completo:** Sin importar las circunstancias, sin importar los cambios, Toothless y Hiccup están destinados a estar juntos. No importa en qué momento de sus vidas, si de jóvenes o de niños. Si de adultos o bebes.

Aquella noche, Couldjumper no se llevó a Valka, se llevó a Hiccup. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar a que el pequeño niño se convirtiera en uno más de ellos, sin poder contenerse, simplemente se lo había llevado antes de siquiera darse cuenta.

Ahora, la historia ya no será como antes, pero el destino es curioso, tramposo y travieso. Los destinos se entrelazan, se mezclan y se mantiene unidos a pesar de las circunstancias. A pesar de los cambios.

**[—]**

"_Y te escogeré, una y otra vez. _

_Y te buscare, sin importar cuánto me lleve. _

_Y te encontrare, solo para verte sonreír una vez más."_

**[—]**

"_¡Dragones!"_

Fue el grito de guerra. El inicio de la devastación y el dolor, de las pérdidas y agonía. Era la señal —perpetua, tan conocida como asumida— para el inicio de su propia destrucción. El fuego, y los gritos rompieron la calma de aquella noche sin luna; el vital líquido carmesí tiño las prendas y los caminos que tanto transitaban. Cuerpos cayendo en un campo de batalla que no discernía entre especies, entre criaturas.

La batalla entre vikingos y dragones. Una guerra milenaria. Batallas que han marcado a humanos y dragones, sus culturas y creencias influenciadas por una contienda de la que no conocen inicio. Y de la que no conocerán final.

"¡A las catapultas!"

"¡Fuego!"

"¡Corran!"

Gritos y más gritos. Rugidos de guerra, de dolor y agonía. El fuego alzándose en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminando el cielo de rojo, naranja; el manto de dolor que se extendió por el pueblo, entre las criaturas vivientes, sin contemplación. Por unos instantes, tan efímeros como insignificantes, por su mente pasaron los tiempos en que aquello no era así. En aquellos cuentos milenarios donde los hombres y dragones no vivían en guerra, en donde las diferencias no eran motivos suficientes para los ataques.

Pero esos no eran más que cuentos ya perdidos en el tiempo.

"¡No! Solo lo empeoran" desde su posición privilegiada, oculto en la negrura de la noche, vislumbro la frágil figura de una humana. Más delgada y frágil que los otros, sin armas, sin intenciones de ataque. Corriendo por el pueblo, deteniendo a su propia gente de matar a los suyos ¿Con que propósito?

¿Por qué aquella humana parecía desear proteger a quienes atacaba su pueblo? Porque sería insensato negar que ellos no provocaban el destrozo, el fuego y gritos de los humanos que corrían en un intento de detener las llamaradas, pero también tenía en cuenta que aquellas criaturas mataban a los suyos.

No dio vueltas al asunto, no tenía tiempo y no podía desperdiciarlo. Extendiendo sus alas —imponentes, majestuosas— se lanzó a la batalla como sus compañeros. Un rugido por vociferado desde su garganta, rompiendo con el silencio de la noche, avanzando con rapidez entre los suyos, entre los humanos. Buscaba sus presas, las ofrendas que debía entregar para sobrevivir.

Ironía que lo que obtenía, no lo saborearía.

Esquivo los ataques, golpes y artefactos que se le lanzaban en son de detenerlo, de atraparlo o matarlo. Atacando a quienes le atacaban, creando escudos de fuego para evitar combates innecesarios. Tenía un objetivo —la lucha no era parte de este—, solo debía obtener uno de los alimentos humanos y podría irse. La orden de retirada seria dada en el instante que se recaudara lo suficiente.

"¡Cuidado!"

Los gritos humanos continuaban, cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más intensos, mezclados con aquellas exclamaciones de batalla, tan profundas, tan extensas. Todos en aquel lugar luchaban por su vida, por su supervivencia; no había nada que reprochar, que reclamar. Solo luchar, solo sobrevivir.

No había diferencia. Y al mismo tiempo, _la había_.

Sobrevoló, impulsándose en una de las casas a consumidas por el fuego, buscando entre los escombros algo que pudiera ser llevado. Algo que aún no fuera consumido por el fuego —aunque esto parecía ser difícil—, esquivando a los humanos, los ataques e ignorando los gritos que tan confusos parecían entre las marañas de fuego y rugidos.

Hasta que finalmente la vio. Una de las casas aun en condiciones aceptables, lejos de todo el fuego y destrucción, el perfecto lugar para iniciar la búsqueda. No tenía tiempo —y sabiendo que tendría que retirarse cuando la señal fuera dada— se aventuró al lugar como última alternativa.

Con un simple ataque de fuego el techo de la vivienda humana cedió a su paso, permitiéndole ingresar al lugar que había estado en penumbras, pero no fueron comestibles lo que le esperaba en el interior —al menos no uno que estuviera dispuesto a entregar—. Un suave jadeo, tan delicado como bajo, fue lo que llamo su atención, guiándolo —atrayéndolo— irremediablemente a su encuentro. Una pequeña cría humana, tan frágil y delicada, envuelta en mantas de pieles livianas, parecía tan absorto en una realidad ajena a la de los demás.

Por unos instantes, se permitió observarlo con detenimiento. Olvidándose de sus deberes, del tiempo que se la agotaba, de los gritos de su exterior. Se perdió en los grandes posos verdes que le observaban con curiosidad —perpetua, atrayente, única—, que no era más que una pregunta no formulada por su aparición, para ser fácilmente reemplazada por la más risueña de las risas. Musical, encantadora, simplemente _sublime_. ¿Cómo una criatura como esta, podía volverse el asesino de su especie?

No, ese niño no podía ser un asesino. Una criatura tan pequeña —frágil— no podía ser un humano más. Podía notar, con solo ver sus ojos, que era especial.

Era diferente.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, acerco su rostro —con una perpetua mueca de serenidad en él— para alcanzar la mano estirada del infante, quien con una sonrisa se movía en su lugar para alcanzarle ¿Por qué no permitírselo?

"¡Hiccup!" el grito llego a él como una alarma, el recuerdo de su realidad, de su entorno. Volviendo su rostro con más violencia de la que pudo controlar, dañando —sin proponérselo— al infante con una de sus garras, provocando su llanto. Pero no fue eso lo que capto su atención.

Fue la mujer que —con arma en manos— lo observaba desde la entrada de la vivienda, sin moverse, atenta. Como si lo que observara fuera más allá de su entendimiento. Y la reconoció.

Era la humana que detenía a los suyos para protegerlos.

Se alzó en su lugar, urgiéndose para mostrar su poderío, acercándose a la humana con la curiosidad tiendo sus orbes ámbar. Aunque —antes de siquiera lograr dar un paso— un arma fue arrojada en su dirección con la intención de advertir, de prepararlo para la lucha.

"Valka ¡aléjate!" soltando un gruñido, observo al imponente hombre que se introducía al lugar por el mismo lugar por el que él había hecho su entrada.

Una pelea sin sentido se estaba por desatar. Era obvio que el hombre estaba listo para atacar, para enfrentarlo y _matarlo_. Sin embargo, no estaba entre sus intereses tal situación.

Soltando un rugido, extendiendo sus majestuosas alas para mostrar su fuerza, su grandeza. Para distraerlo. En el instante que el hombre centro su atención en la mujer, esquivando el ataque que le había propiciado, él alzo vuelo. Él tomo la cuna del infante que sollozaba.

Él se alejó del lugar cuando la alarma fue dada, cuando la retirada su propicia, levándose al infante con él.

"¡Hiccup!" el último grito llego a sus oídos, más no volvió la mirada, más concentrado en la seguridad del niño entre sus garras.

—_¿Qué demonios eh hecho?—_

**[—]**

Bien, no eh podido contenerme. Simplemente me ha sido imposible.

Para las maravillosas personas del grupo de Facebook "Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma", que comparte el amor por esta singular pareja, les dedico esta delirante idea que mi cabeza se ha empeñado en desarrollar.

No estoy segura de estar conforme con esta pequeña introducción, pero me ha gustado. Aunque sigo sin estar segura de captar la verdadera esencia de Cloud, en fin, supongo que mejorare más adelante —primera vez con personajes de HTTYD—

Espero les haya gustado, porque creo que esto se desarrollara a su debido tiempo.

Ya no molesto más, así que me voy a seguir escribiendo.

_**¡Reginae fuera!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Humano Dragón**

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes, Ambientación y demás contenidos de HTTYD no son de mi autoría, yo solo los utilizo para entretenimiento propio y de quienes lean; todo el contenido es de la autoría de Cressilda Cowell y DreamWorks. La trama presentada a continuación —de mi creación— no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título:** Humano Dragón

**Pareja Principal:** [Toothless | Hiccup]

**Pareja Secundaria:** Indefinidas momentáneamente.

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

"Diálogos humanos"

—_Dragones_—

_Pensamiento de los personajes_

[…] Aclaraciones de la autora

**Género:** Romance | Aventura | Drama

**Ranting:** T+

**Advertencias:** Slash. Relación amorosa entre Humano/Dragón. Dragon! Toothless. Movie Toothless | Movie Hiccup.

**Summary Completo:** Sin importar las circunstancias, sin importar los cambios, Toothless y Hiccup están destinados a estar juntos. No importa en qué momento de sus vidas, si de jóvenes o de niños. Si de adultos o bebes.

Aquella noche, Couldjumper no se llevó a Valka, se llevó a Hiccup. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar a que el pequeño niño se convirtiera en uno más de ellos, sin poder contenerse, simplemente se lo había llevado antes de siquiera darse cuenta.

Ahora, la historia ya no será como antes, pero el destino es curioso, tramposo y travieso. Los destinos se entrelazan, se mezclan y se mantiene unidos a pesar de las circunstancias. A pesar de los cambios.

**[—]**

"_No era una bestia salvaje,_

_sino una criatura tierna e inteligente,_

_con un alma que reflejaba la mía."_

—Valka, HTTYD 2

**[—]**

El sutil sollozo del infante había menguado a medida que surcaba los cielos, aferrando con sus garras la cuna de mimbre que resguardaba al niño, cuidando de no dañarla o atravesarla —siendo plenamente consciente de las consecuencias que esto acarrearía—. Le satisfacía saber que el pequeño se había relajado lo suficiente como para dormirse, o al menos eso delataba la acompasada respiración que llegaba a su delicado sentido de audición, lo que permitía que planeara en un majestuoso silencio, acompañado por los susurros de la noche, en la oscuridad del firmamento.

Pero era ese silencio —perpetuo, constante, consumista— lo que le dejaba el tiempo suficiente para recapacitar sus acciones. Para calcular sus siguientes movimientos, el actuar que debería tomar de ahora a futuro. Porque no pensaba entregar al niño —no lo devolvería ni lo entregaría en ofrenda—, ese pequeño, Hiccup —como lo había llamado la humana antes de alejarse de la isla— era especial. Nada que pudiera ser encontrado en todas las generaciones, único entre los suyos, entre tanta criatura mundana.

Sin embargo, tan _frágil_.

Y agradecía haber sobrevolado los dominios de Muerte Verde sin verse envuelto en aquel maldito trance, ventaja que había tomado a favor para alejarse con el niño, en un intento de mantenerlo a salvo. Lástima que la lejanía no pudiera ser demasiada, puesto que solo podía parar en las islas cercanas, por el momento no podía volar más allá. Pero lo _deseaba_.

Con un movimiento de sus alas —ráfagas de viento que cortaron el silencio de la noche— descendió a una de las islas despobladas de humanos, con grandes áreas silvestres. Un lugar perfecto para resguardarse en tanto decidía que hacer con el niño. Porque no se iba a quedar demasiado tiempo, era peligroso, arriesgado, _temerario_. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Antes de aquella redada no se había preocupado, había obtenido la ofrenda con el propósito de sobrevivir, entregarle a Muerte Verde su parte, volver a aquella isla hasta el siguiente momento en que debiera realizarse un ataque.

¿Y ahora?

Ahora deseaba alejarse para salvaguardar al niño. Alejar a la criatura de una cultura de guerra, de dolor y sangre; privarlo de la agónica sensación de una guerra, de pérdidas y lágrimas. Porque no deseaba que fuera como los humanos, pero tampoco deseaba que fuera como los dragones. ¿Por qué permitir que el pequeño se viera esclavizado por algo más grande que ellos? Cortar las alas que aún no crecían, privarlo de su libertad.

No, no lo aceptaría.

—_Un humano_—

—_¿Qué haces con un humano?—_

—_Es tan pequeño—_

—_¿Por qué lo has traído?—_

—_¡Nos matara!—_

—_No parece peligroso—_

Antes de siquiera haber pisado el suelo firme de la isla —luego de haber dejado la pequeña canasta de mimbre en la seguridad del pasto— las voces de sus camaradas se hacían escuchar en el silencio del bosque. Reproches, reclamos, sorpresas, incredulidad y hasta curiosidad. Muchos de los dragones que habitaba aquella pequeña sección de tierra se habían acercado con el propósito de ver al niño que comenzaba a despertar —observando su entorno con la misma curiosidad con la que había visto a Couldjumper— llamando aún más la atención de quienes le rodeaban.

Y las preguntas continuabas, exclamaciones y sorpresas. La incredulidad por ver a un pequeño humano entre ellos, la curiosidad por verle de cerca. Incluso el temor de lo que el niño fuera a ser capaz. Una maraña de sensaciones, emociones que se arremolinaban en cada uno de los presentes, confundiéndolos, atemorizándolos, alertándolos. El deseo de acercarse, _de querer saber más,_ contra su instinto de supervivencia, _del temor de acercarse_.

Eso fue la realidad que Couldjumper necesito para poner en claro sus ideas, para vislumbrar el panorama en su totalidad. El choque contra la realidad, contra las consecuencias, con el futuro que aquello acarrearía. Preocupación, intriga, incomodidad, tal vez temor. No al porvenir, no a lo que el niño representaba. Sino a su seguridad, a como continuaría, al peligro que Muerte Verde representaba para el pequeño, al peligro que lo había expuesto en medio de su especie. Pero también llego la realidad de la que lo había arrancado, el futuro del que lo había privado. Las costumbres que no le serian enseñadas, la cultura y las historias que nunca le seria contadas.

El arrepentimiento nunca llego.

—_¿Qué harás con él?—_

La pregunta clave fue dicha.

El silencio se extendió por el bosque, siendo él el centro de las miradas.

**[—]**

Desde las sombras —ajeno, ignorante de la discusión que aquejaba a los demás dragones— una figura negruzca observaba con atención, y rencor, la cuna de mimbre que contenía el delicado cuerpo humano. Su figura, oculta entre la espesura del bosque, se movió con cautela por entre las figuras mayores de los demás dragones, llegando hasta el niño que se movía con insistencia en su lugar —tal vez buscando un motivo de su situación— pero eso no era algo que le importara.

¿Qué hacia aquel adefesio en aquel lugar? ¿Por qué lo había traído?

Un humano. Un asesino de su especie. Una más de las criaturas que mataron a su madre —mucho antes de que llegara a salir del huevo— ¡y se atrevían traerlo! ¿Con que propósito? Venganza, ¿tal vez?

No ¿Quién extrañaría una cría tan pequeña e inútil?

Un gruñido se ahogó en su garganta mientras se asomaba a la pequeña cuna, intentando ver más de la pequeña cría humana. Sus ojos toxico, divididos por la fina franja que sus pupilas habían formado, examinaron la criatura envuelta en telas, soltando un bufido ¿Qué tenía de interesante y peligroso una bolsa de carne tan débil?

Pero, producto de la curiosidad, de la intriga, se acercó al pequeño cuerpo para verlo más de cerca, la sorpresa lo lleno al ver la canasta darse vuelta para que el niño cayera sobre sobre el suave pasto, provocándole un estornudo al infante.

Y finalmente pudo verlo con claridad, aun en la oscuridad de la noche.

Una cría humana pequeña, tan frágil, tan suave. Cabellos castaños —¿o eran rojos?— que se revolvían con cada movimiento de su cabeza, cubriendo parte de su rostro y nuca. Piel pálida, cubierta de pequeñas manchas —curiosas, intrigantes— que entregaban una muy particular apariencia.

¿Eso era un humano?

Parecía mucho más débil de lo que había creído.

Y —como la curiosidad es traicionera— solo pudo acercarse hacia el infante con cautela, ladeando su rostro en busca de detalles que sus ojos no pudieron captar.

Y es cuando finalmente su mirada fue devuelta.

**[—]**

Verde toxico choco contra verde musgo.

La curiosidad aflorando en las miradas de quienes se veían por primera vez, un sentimiento que se arremolinaba en ambos cuerpos, en conjunto, por separado. Una emoción que sus jóvenes mentes no fueron capaces de procesar, de comprender, de darle nombre. Un reconocimiento que pasó desapercibido. La curiosidad, la intriga y el anhelo de conocer sustituyo todo sentimiento antes perpetuo.

La sonrisa en el rostro del niño flaqueo, usando su pobre capacidad motora para acercarse al ser necroso que lo observaba desde la penumbra. La ansiedad, la curiosidad arremolinándose en su joven mente —pequeña, inexperta—, ansiando por algo desconocido. Guiado por el anhelo de algo de lo que no tenía noción.

El joven dragón quiso retroceder, pero _ansió_ acercarse. El sublime olor del humano entrando por su agudizada nariz, sus pupilas dilatadas en curiosidad perpetua, ansiedad y algo que no tenía significado, que no tenía un inicio y tampoco un final. El temor, el rencor abandonando su pequeño cuerpo, todo recuerdo pasado fue arrasada como en una tormenta, dejando nada más que el vacío. El anhelo y la emoción en partes iguales, desbordando por su inexperto cuerpo.

Una mano humana fue extendida en busca de contacto.

Una garra oscura fue a su encuentro en un mudo acuerdo.

El primer contacto —corto, pequeño, sutil, _sublime_— no fue más que el inicio. El pacto de algo que iba más allá de ellos, que no les importaba y que, al mismo tiempo, _los marcaba_.

Sus miradas siempre cruzadas, siempre _unidas,_ en un entendimiento mutuo. Una comunicación que no requería de sonidos, palabras.

Una risa afloro por los labios humanos, musical, risueña.

Una sonrisa se impulsó por los labios del dragón, torpe, encantadora.

**[—]**

El dolor embargo el cuerpo de la mujer una vez la voracidad de la situación se alojó en su mente, en su corazón y su alma. Como una daga atravesando su pecho, retorciéndose ante los recuerdos, hundiéndose con perpetua crueldad en su cuerpo, arrancando de su ser los más mortificantes sentimientos. Y era la soledad, la culpa y el terror que envolvía su cuerpo lo que la mantenía en aquel estado, oculta de los ojos curiosos, envolviéndose a si misma en sus brazos, buscando un consuelo que no encontraría. El alivio que se alejaba con el paso de los segundos.

Y podía escucharlos, podía sentirlos, en el exterior lamentándose por ella. Compadeciéndose de su condición, de su dolor, para solo negar con resignación. Porque ninguno podía hacer nada. Nadie podía hacer nada. Y eso dolía, la aterraba, la hundía en la amargura de su dolor.

"Valka…"

El llamado solo la hizo entreabrir los ojos —sin recordar el instante en que los cerró— para ver la imponente figura de su esposo ingresar en la vivienda con expresión mortificada. No necesitaba escucharlo para saber lo que le diría, para saber que no había encontrado nada. Para saber que todo estaba _perdido_.

Y aun así, aun a pesar de saberlo, una parte en su interior se negó a aceptarlo. Negó la perdida que había sufrido.

¿Cómo aceptar perder a su único hijo? ¿Cómo aceptar la perdida que resquebrajaba su espíritu hasta reducirlo a cenizas?

No escucho lo que el pelirrojo le decía, a pesar de verlo con fijeza, de ver sus labios moverse para entregarle una noticia que no deseaba escuchar. Solo pudo lamentarse, solo pudo llorar en su interior. ¿Cómo ver al hombre —su esposo— cuando su único hijo había sido perdido?

"Stoick, lo siento…"

Un último murmuro que su voz fue capaz de producir, últimas palabras que afloraron de su garganta antes de que el llanto nublara su visión. El dolor cobrando la forma y fuerza que había reprimido en su interior, la agonía quebrando su espíritu; el perpetuo dolor, el desangrado de su alma, termino por romper su esencia.

Con un ahogado grito, solo pudo dejar salir su dolor, su agonía. Las lágrimas salinas descendiendo por su rostro como una insignificante prueba de su sufrimiento. Porque no alcanzaban, sin importar cuanto llorara el dolor se mantenía. Sin importar cuanto gritara, la agonía se mantenía.

Sin importar cuanto lo deseara, su hijo no volvería.

Y dolía.

La rompía.

Y solo podía dejarse romper por el dolor. Dejarse hundir en la agonía de una perdida. En el suplicio de la soledad.

Y Stoick solo pudo observar, solo sudo sufrir en silencio, envolviendo el cuerpo lloroso de su esposa entre sus fornidos brazos.

El dolor los envolvió con sus fríos brazos, aprisionándolos, rompiéndolo, resquebrajando su espíritu. Afianzándose con fuerza para no soltarse, para nunca alejarse.

Como un compañero perpetuo, fiel y despiadado.

**[—]**

Bien, eh aquí el ¿segundo capítulo o primero? Realmente no eh llegado a tener muy en mente que fue el capítulo anterior, si una introducción o un capitulo legal.

En fin, espero que este capítulo les haga gustado. Si bien es sutilmente más largo que el anterior, no creí adecuado alargarlo más, simplemente porque no encontraría otro momento adecuado para cortarlo.

¿Qué les ha parecido?

No creo haber quedado conforme con la parte final, en como describí el dolor de Valka. Pero, yo nunca quedo conforme con lo que escribo, así que, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

¿Les gusto como introduje a Toothless? La idea me llegó con una imagen que vi en el grupo de Facebook —y que ahora llego en mi perfil de ff—

Bueno, eso fue todo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

_**¡Reginae fuera!**_


End file.
